The Dream I had Lastnight
by SawyerAfterMe27
Summary: Based directly off of a dream I had recently, Peyton comes to Brooke for consolation about a small insecurity. Breyton fluff. ONE-SHOT


She came in, a weak smile cast to me from the doorway, and stood near our bed. I cocked my head to the side, reading her.

"What's goin' on, P. Sawyer?" I asked her. I saw her catch a sigh, trying not to evoke pity in me. Still, the corners of my mouth turned down.

"Is my nose big?" She asked me. I smiled immediately, my eyes darting right down to her nose. It was beautiful.

"Peyton, I love your nose. Who told you it was big?" This time, she couldn't catch the sigh, and she ran a slender hand through her straightened hair.

"No one, I just…" She turned her head to the side, stealing a glance at her beautiful face in out bedroom mirror. "I have a beak!" She complained, touching it. My smile still hadn't faded.

"C'mere." I said, patting the empty space on the bed next to me. She sat down, folding one leg beneath her initially, but then she decided to lean back, curling into me and laying her head under my jaw. I wrapped an arm around her, laying my free hand on top of hers, which rested casually over my heart. Absentmindedly, I played with her wedding ring, awed that it was still as brilliant today as when I had bought it for her.

"You are gorgeous." I insisted lovingly. She only half-believed me, I could tell.

"My nose isn't, like, a honker?" Okay. _That_ I had to laugh at.

"No, it's not." I promised. "You don't have a Michael Jackson either, though." I snaked my head back to look her in the face, my hand moving from its all-too-comfortable position over hers to trace over the contour of her nose, and then brush her bangs out of her face. She smiled lazily, enjoying the sensation of my fingertips I guess. "I love your nose." I repeated. And I took in the moment before she responded. I had Peyton with me. She was mine… Like nothing else in the world could possibly matter because she was with _me_, by _my_ side… It was too perfect. She watched me, then relaxed heavier against my side.

"What else do you love about me?" She asked. There was no coyness in her tone, no sly, sarcastic underscore to her question. Only playful, innocent curiousity, something I could never tire of.

"Your eyes." I told her almost immediately. "I cold get lost in them forever." It was true. The things were so massive and such a deep green-hazel that even in that moment, as she looked adoringly up at me, I was hypnotized. They spoke to me. They always had. They were stunning.

"What else?" She asked me then, changing her gaze just enough to release me.

"Your hair, actually." I said, realizing just then that I had been running my fingers through it. It was so soft it was almost offensive, completely unfair. I had nothing to compare it to.

"Any thing else?" There it was. The coyness I had been wondering where it had traveled to. The slightly seductive charm Peyton had coursing through her veins, even though she didn't abuse the talent on a daily basis like I did. It made me smile, bigger when she did, only my smile was more of a smirk.

"Your lips." I said, glancing quickly down at them. "I love their shape- The way they turn down slightly from the middle but still curl up in the corners even when you aren't smiling." She smiled again then, as if on cue, moving her hand from over my heart and slipping it behind my neck, pulling me towards her. She kissed me gently, slowly, and for a minuet I forgot what we had been talking about… But I remembered fast. "Yeah… That too." I said softly. She was the one to laugh this time, a beautiful sound, before snuggling back against me. Her hand replaced itself on my chest and I held it there, resting my chin on her head. I could sense her smile melting back onto her lips.

"I love you, you know." She said. Her tone was rich and warm, chocolate for my ears. I nodded, stroking her hair again.

"I love you, too." I told her. We settled into that position then, bathing in the warm, early spring sun that seeped through our bedroom window. It was a peace I had never known before… And one I never wanted to leave.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Quite literally, I had a dream just lastnight about Hilarie Burton (Or Peyton, as I did call her by that name). Whether I was Brooke or not I'm not positive, but I'm fairly sure I was just me. Either way, I woke up near the end and had to emprovise to finish this and actually publish it. *sigh* I hope you guys like it!


End file.
